Riot
by HermioneLumos
Summary: A riot breaks out around Holby ED and things go from bad to worse. How will the staff cope, and what will happen to everyone? Please review... Was written before the episode!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, i'm Zoe. What seems to be the problem?" She asked the patient she had been given. She had had a boring day, and she wanted something to make it a bit more exciting.  
"I have a cut. There." The girl, Niamh, replied.  
"How did you get it?"  
"Have you not seen the news?" She sighed. "I was protesting about the police after they shot someone they shouldn't have, and someone hit me with something."  
"How did you get hit while protesting?"  
"People starting throwing stuff everywhere." Niamh said. "I think someone's protest board hit me. I can't remember." Zoe noted 'amnesia' down on her notes.  
"Did you lose consciousness at all?" Zoe asked. All she was curious about was the protesting being on the news...  
"I think so." Niamh said. "I remember getting off the floor but not being hit."  
"Okay." Zoe nodded. "Can you look into this torch for me? Follow the light with your eyes.

Zoe conducted the procedure, and noticed that Niamh was still a bit dizzy. She had no sickness, so she was sure that she didn't have a concussion.  
"Are you sure you don't feel sick?" Zoe asked again to make sure while lowering the bed hoping to get rid of the last bit of dizziness.  
"No I feel fine." Niamh shook her head.  
"Okay." Zoe said. "I will be back in an hour or two to check on you before we let you go."  
"Thank you." Niamh said, watching Zoe leave.

"Zoe? Have you seen this?" Linda asked, ushering her over.  
"Seen what?" She asked,hoping for news about the protest.  
"That out of control protest around the corner!" Linda said, and Zoe sighed with relief. "The police think it will spread..."  
"Oh." Zoe said, and looked at the live broad cast, and sure enough, Zoe recognised the shop around the corner covered with broken glass windows and fire. "How many peopleare down that road?"  
"A lot." Linda said. "More and more teens are joining in."  
"Oh." Zoe said, worried about the hospital. "So I guess Im working later tonight."  
"Nick said we all should." Linda grimaced. "I want to get away from here so i'm not all caught up in it, but I guess helping others is more important."

"Hey mum." Jess said, walking up behind her.  
"Oh, hey." Zoe said, kissing her forehead. "School finished already?"  
"Yeah." Jess beamed. "They heard about that thing on the news getting worse so they sent us home as it was supposed to reach the school."  
"I see." Zoe said. "You should have gone straight home as you would have been safer there. You have a key right?"  
"Yeah... but you drive me home. It would take me over an hour to walk there." Jess said.  
"I'd rather you go home..."  
"And walk past the soon to be riot?" Jess asked. "Sure, i'll go now."  
"No." Zoe said, realising that that was the way home. "Stay. I don't want you walking through that."  
"Cool." Jess said, and walked into the staff room, putting her bag on the table and getting out her phone.

"All police are told to stay at work." Linda announced. "They just said on here. Some are going down there with all the shields and everything. Some are coming down here to guard the hospital."  
"Good." Zoe said. "The last thing we want is this hospital going up in flames like the last one."  
"True." Linda said. "Look at how big it is." Zoe turned and walked to the screen, and it had grown in size since she saw it last.  
"Woah." Zoe said. "It is bigger than before..."  
"I know." Linda said. "I hope it doesn't get too bad..."  
"Well it is already bad..." Zoe said.  
"But I don't want it to get any worse.." Linda said. "I want to be able to get home."  
"So do I." Zoe said. "If it gets so bad, we might not be able to get out of the hospital."  
"I doubt it will get that bad." Linda said.  
"Don't hold your breath." Zoe said, and walked off to find Jess.

"Jess?" Zoe said.  
"Ya?" She said, looking up from her phone.  
"I have to work late tonight." Zoe said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because on the protest." Zoe said. "Its getting bigger and more and more casualties are going to be brought in."  
"Oh." Jess said. "Im fine. I have my phone and charger in my school bag."  
"Trust you to carry that around everywhere." Zoe tutted. "Stay in here will you? I don't want you wandering around."  
"Don't worry." Jess said. "I won't be going anywhere."  
"Good." Zoe said, and walked over and hugged her. "I love you."  
"I love you too mum." Jess said, not taking her eyes off her phone, and Zoe rolled her eyes. Kids these days with their technology.

Dixie and Jeff walked in with another young girl.  
"What have we got?" Zoe asked, helping to roll the trolley into Resus.  
"Seventeen year old female, with burnt arm and laceration to her forehead. Lost a bit of blood on scene, and lost consciousness on the way here."  
"Okay thanks Dixie." Zoe said, and watched them leave. Lenny and Sam came in to assist.

"I will sort out the wound to the head." Zoe said. "You assess and treat the wound."  
"Sure." Sam said, and began to get a closer look.  
"Do you want me to phone up for a head CT?" Lenny asked.  
"Yes please." Zoe said, looking into the head wound. "Hmm, its quite deep. Will definatly need a few stitches in that."  
"This burn is bad." Sam said. "Its already oozing."  
"Well clean it up the best you can." Zoe said, wiping the blood off the girls face. She walked out and got Linda to put in the stitches which Sam cleaned and dressed the burn.

"Any news?" Zoe asked Nick, who was watching the news in the staff room.  
"Police predict the protest will get here tonight." He said. "But they are calling it a riot now."  
"Oh dear." Zoe said.  
"Yeah." Nick agreed. "There are police surrounding the hospital right now."  
"What about Yvonne?" Zoe asked, knowing he still cared for his ex girlfriend.  
"She is stationed outside." He said glumly.  
"She will be alright." Zoe said, rubbing his back.  
"I know." Nick said. "Its everyone here that I am worried about at the minute."  
"Don't be. We are all being protected to this probably one of the safest places."  
"Im not so sure." Nick said. "Police can't stop flying fireballs so easily."  
"Oh." Zoe said. "Where would the safest place be in the hospital?"  
"Probably nowhere." Nick said. "Maybe the far end, not by the ED entrance. But it will soon reach there."  
"What about upstairs?" Zoe asked.  
"Upstairs will be better, yeah." he said, now that he had thought about it. "Jess?"  
"Yeah?" Jess replied, looking up from her phone again.  
"If anything happens, I want you to get upstairs." Nick said. "It will be safer there."  
"I know." Jess said. "I was listening to your conversation."  
"And I don't want you joining in with the rioters." Nick joked.  
"Ha. As if I would." Jess huffed. "I wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose."  
"I know." Nick smiled. "Thats my girl." Jess smiled at him, and got back to her texting.

Zoe went to check on Niamh again, and she was worried.  
"Zoe..."  
"Yeah?" Zoe asked, while checking her head.  
"Who was that girl that was bought in?" Niamh asked nervously.  
"Her name is Chloe." Zoe said. "Chloe Mullin. Do you know her?" Zoe asked, as she heard her gasp.  
"She's my best friend!" Niamh said. "Can I see her? Is she okay?"  
"She is fine. She is still unconscious though and has a head wound pretty much exactly the same as yours."  
"Can I see her?"  
"Not yet." Zoe said. "We have to wait until she wakes. She is currently having a CT scan."  
"That is the thing that x-rays your head, right?" Niamh asked, hopingto be right.  
"Yes it is." Zoe said, impressed. "How did you know?"  
"I had one when I was younger." Niamh said. "I got knocked out at school and they sent me to the hospital and I had one done."  
"How did you get knocked out?" Zoe asked, intrigued.  
"Oh, someone threw a basketball at my head really hard." Niamh said. "It hurt so bad! I had a black eye for ages."  
"Im not surprised!" Zoe said. "It could have been worse though."  
"I guess so."

They heard a crash of glass breaking outside the cubicle, and Zoe opened the curtain to see a fire ball being extinguished.

"So it begins." Zoe sighed, and went in search of Jess and Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum? What was that?" Jess asked as Zoe walked into the staff room. Jess was looking out of the little window next to the door.  
"Someone through a fireball into the ED." Zoe said, and she saw her daughter look scared. That wasn't a face that Zoe saw very often.  
"Look. Don't worry." Zoe said. "The fire was put out quickly. I suggest you go up a floor and stay hidden up there."  
"Im not going without you mum." Jess said, putting her foot down. "Im not going up there on my own."  
"Please Jess? I will know you are safe up there!" Zoe pleaded.  
"No." Jess said. "Im perfectly fine in here."  
"Stay here then." Zoe said. "But if anything happens, I want you to promise me you will go upstairs."  
"But what about you and Dad?"  
"We will see you up there." Zoe said, not sure if she would or not.  
"You promise?"  
"I promise." Zoe said, and hugged her daughter. "I need to go back out there. Someone else is being brought in."  
"Okay." Jess said, and Zoe walked towards the door. "Stay safe."  
"I will." Zoe said, and blew her a kiss before leaving.

More and more casualties passed that hour, with no more disturbances. They only thing that could be heard was the screaming and shouting from outside.

Jess got hungry as it was soon dinner time and she had no food there. She thought that because nothing had happened for a while, she would go to the vending machine around the corner and get some crisps with the money she had left in her bag from lunch time.

She opened the door and round everyone either rushing around or staring at the monitor at reception which was no doubt playing the news broadcast. She snuck out and rounded the corner, and found the machine. She placed in one pound coin, and pressed the correct buttons for her chosen snack.

The reached down to the flap and pulled out the crisps, opening them and beginning to eat them.

Then she heard feet running, which sounded like two or three people, and they ran towards her. She stood still in shock, as all were wearing black, so she knew that they were up to no good. She tried to move out of the way after she saw that they weren't going to move, and they knocked her sideways. She fell over, hitting her head on the wall on the way down.  
"Jess?" Sam said, rushing over after watching the three intruders. She sighed in relief when she saw her try and stand up. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, i'm fine." Jess said, shaken. She had a scratch on her head from the wall, but it wasn't bleeding.  
"Lets get you back in the staff room." Sam said, leading her away.  
"But my crisps!" Jess sighed.  
"I will get you some more." Sam said. "I will get you an icepack or something for your head. You hit it pretty hard."  
"Im fine. Im just hungry." Jess shrugged, and Sam handed her an icepack.  
"I'll get you some crisps." Sam said.  
"Why can't I get them?" Jess asked. "Im not five."  
"No. You are fifteen." Sam said. "And something like that can happen."  
"What are the chances that it will happen again?" Jess argued.  
"Well, considering the circumstances, im guessing the chance is pretty big!" Sam laughed. "I'll be back in a second."  
"Okay." Jess said, pulling out her phone to check it once again.

Sam returned shortly with a new un opened packet of crisps and Jess beamed at the sight of them.  
"Thank you!" She said, taking them off Sam.  
"Its fine." Sam laughed, seeing how happy she was, just because of some crisps.  
"Jess?" Nick asked, looking at her as he entered the room. "What happened?"  
"Oh, three men pushed past me and I fell and hit my head on the wall." She said. "It was quite funny really."  
"A head injury is never funny." Nick said. "Can I look?"  
"If you really want to." Jess said, pulling off the icepack.  
"Hmm. Got quite a lump there." Nick said. "Did you hit it hard?"  
"If there is a lump, then I must have." Jess said, and put the ice pack back on.  
"Why did you leave the room anyway?" Nick asked.  
"Because I was hungry, and I wanted some crisps. But the men made me drop the first packet, so Sam got me another one."  
"Thanks." Nick said to her, and he handed her the money.  
"Oh, no. It was fine. Keep your money." Sam laughed.  
"Are you sure?" Nick asked.  
"Yes." Sam said. "I had better get back. Hope your head feels better Jess."  
"Thanks." Jess smiled, and felt the lump on her head. She winced when she touched it.  
"If you start feeling..."  
"Sick, dizzy or faint, tell someone." Jess said for him. "I do know, my Dad is a doctor."  
"Good girl." Nick said, and kissed her forehead.  
"Ouch Dad." Jess said, as he kissed the tender bit.  
"Sorry." He said, and moved to the other side of her head.  
"Thats better." Jess said. "Love you."  
"Love you too." Nick said, and left her alone again. She decided to get out some homework.

She was doing her homework one handed as she tried to hold up the icepack. She tried many times to balance it on her head, but it kept falling off. She sighed, stood up and decided to lay down on the sofa for a while. She managed to balance the icepack on her head this time, and shut her eyes.

She awoke from her doze when something hard got thrown into the staff room's door window, which made her jump. She sat up, letting the icepack roll off of her head and onto her lap, and went to see what was going on.

A stone the size of a computer mouse had been thrown through the window, and Jess stuck her head outside the door just as her mother ran in.  
"Jess? Are you alright?" She asked. "I saw the rock get thrown in."  
"Im fine." Jess said. "Pretty big rock huh."  
"Yeah." Zoe said, and she noticed Jess's head. "What happened to you?"  
"Oh, I went to get some crisps but three people knocked me over and I hit my head on the wall."  
"Oh Jess." Zoe disapproved. "What did I tell you about leaving the room?"  
"Im sorry! I was hungry!" Jess said. "But thanks to them, I dropped my crisps, so Sam bought me some more."  
"Okay." Zoe said. "But please don't leave the room again."  
"Sorry." Jess said.  
"You should be." Zoe said, smiling at her. "Come here."

They hugged until they heard more disruption in the reception. Zoe rushed to the door to see what was going on, but it was another fireball. Zoe could see one heading right for her direction.  
"Get back!" She shouted, pushing Jess who fell over again. Zoe jumped backwards and slammed the door shut, and the fireball hit the door.  
"Hey?" Jess said, picking herself up. Zoe rushed over to help her.  
"Sorry." Zoe said. "It was either that or be engulfed in flames."

Nick burst through the door.  
"Zoe, I want you and Jess upstairs. Now." He said.  
"Why?" Zoe asked.  
"The police are struggling to keep everyone out." Nick said. "Get upstairs and both of you stay there, so I know you are safe."  
"What about you?" Zoe asked, and Jess looked scared again.  
"I will have to stay down here. We are short staffed already." Nick said.  
"But Dad-"  
"No Jess. I want you upstairs." Nick said, interrupting her.  
"You will be okay right?" Zoe asked, and looked at Jess who had tears in her eyes.  
"I will be fine." Nick said, and patted Jess on her head. "Don't worry."  
"Don't say don't worry when there is a life threatening situation out there." Jess sniffed as a tear fell down her face.  
"I said I will be fine." Nick said, and he wiped the tear off of her cheek, and Zoe hugged him.  
"Be safe." Zoe said, and took hold of Jess's hand.  
"I will." Nick said, as he watched Jess grab her back, and saw them leave out the back door as they made their way up to the third floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Jess." Zoe said, as she was holding Jess's felt Jess try to pull away.  
"But what about Dad?" Jess asked, tears falling down her face.  
"He will be fine." Zoe said, doubting him. She had to keep telling Jess this.  
"I left my ice pack in the staff room." Jess said, trying to find a reason to go back.  
"You will have to do without." Zoe said. "I will try and find you one upstairs." Jess sighed. She hoped she would be seeing her father again.

After walking around for a little bit, Zoe found a little room upstairs that had a window that over looked the streets outside. She could keep an eye on how badthe riot was getting.  
"Lets stay here." Zoe said,getting in and shutting the door. She walked over to the window to check and see if it was shut, which it was. Jess went over to the window to look outside, and she stepped to the side and slid down the wall to sit down. She put her hand to her head to see if the lump had gone down, which it hadn't.  
"Dad will be alright won't he?" Jess asked her mother.  
"Yeah he will." Zoe said, and walked over to Jess. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah." Jess said.  
"Because you look pale." Zoe said, looking at the lump on her head.  
"I feel a bit sick but its nothing." Jess said.  
"Tell me if you feel worse." Zoe said. "Are you sure its nothing?" Jess shrugged.  
"Just feel a bit sick. Don't know why."  
"Its probably from your head." Zoe said. "I will go and walk around, try and find you an icepack."  
"No don't go!" Jess said. "Don't leave me alone."  
"I won't go far! Just down this corridor." Zoe said. "Trust me."  
"Okay." Jess said, looking out the window at the fire and mass of people.

Jess sat still and she felt the nausea creep up on her. Her head began to ache, so she sat with her head between her knees. She decided to lay down but that disturbed her stomach, so she sat back up again, walked over to the sink on the other side of the room and got rid of the food she had eaten that day. Zoe walked back in to find her throwing up.  
"Oh Jess." Zoe said, walking up and rubbing her back whilst holding back her hair. Jess began to cry as she hated feeling sick. "Don't cry." Zoe said, handing her a tissue to wipe her mouth.  
"I hate being sick."  
"Everyone does." Zoe said, pulling her into a hug. "You'll be alright."

Jess returned to sit underneath the window so she could look out, and Zoe sat next to her, constantly looking out the window. After a while of sitting there, Linda came up.  
"God its horrible down there." Linda sighed. "People keep coming in a trying to grab stuff. Someone smashed the glass of the vending machine and its all gone."  
"Is Nick alright?" Zoe asked.  
"Yeah, Nick is fine." Linda said. "He's been working his butt off for the past half an hour. Everyone just keeps rolling in. We lost two of them already."  
"Oh." Zoe said.  
"Do you get a good view here?" Linda asked, looking out the window. "Oh yeah you do."  
"Yeah. I want to see whats going on." Zoe said.  
"Woah. Duck!" Linda shouted and she crouched to the floor just as a fireball came streaming through the window. Jess screamed.

The first thing Linda did was grab the fire extinguisher off of the wall and put out the fire. She put it back down and sighed. Sam came running up the stairs, looking in each room before finding them in there.  
"Are you guys alright? I heard someone scream." Sam said, and saw Jess leaning on the wall. Zoe had blood trickling down her forehead.  
"Mum!" Jess said, getting up and grabbing some tissues.  
"What?" Zoe asked, and Sam walked over to look at her head.  
"You cut your head." Sam said, and Zow winced when Sam moved her hair out of the way. She took the tissues from Jess and pressed them to the cut. "Hold the tissues there. Its not that deep so it will only need taping."  
"Oh." Zoe said, pulling the tissue away. It was bleeding quite a lot.  
"Keep it there." Sam said, pulling Zoe's hand up to her head again. Sam noticed a small cut just above her elbow. It wasn't deep and it wasn't big. "You have another cut there."  
"Oh." Zoe said, as Sam left the room to get the necessary equiptment. "Linda?"  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"Did you get cut?" Zoe asked.  
"I don't think so." Linda said, doing a quick twirl. "Anything?"  
"Not that I can see." Zoe said, and Linda sighed with relief.  
"You were right under the window and I wasn't." Linda said. "Jess?" She saw Jess holding her hand out and whimpering.  
"I got cut." Jess said, showing them her hand. It was quite big, and was bleeding quite a lot too.  
"Oh." Zoe said, rushing over. Jess was hyperventilating whilst looking at it. "Don't panic Jess. Its not that bad."  
"Its bleeding!" Jess said. Zoe knew what she was like with blood, and needles. She would always get so worked up about it. When they had injections at school last year, Jess had to go home because she fainted in her class.  
"I know its bleeding." Zoe said, trying to calm her. "But its alright. Its not bleeding a lot."  
"Its still bleeding!" Jess said, shaking.  
"Linda, could you stay with her?" Zoe asked. "I need to see Nick."  
"No! Don't go downstairs!" Jess cried, holding onto her hand.  
"I have to." Zoe said. "I will be fine. Don't worry."  
"Please don't go!" Jess cried, but she went anyway. She needed to see Nick and get him up there.

She walked down the stairs and gasped at the sight. Broken glass and rubble was everywhere, and because all of the doctors were either in resus or cubicles, people had began to take things from the main desk.  
"Nick?" She shouted out, hoping he would find her. "Nick?" When she got no answer, she went to find him. She found him in resus.  
"Zoe? What are you doing down here?" He rushed over. "What did you do you your head?"  
"I came to see if you were okay!" Zoe said. "My head is fine."  
"What happened?"  
"Bloody fireball came flying through the window and glass got me." Zoe said, dabbing it with a tissue.  
"Is Jess alright?" Nick asked. "How is her head?"  
"She threw up once. I think she might have a bit of a concussion." Zoe said. "She is worried at the minute because she cut her hand on the glass and it is pretty deep."  
"Oh." Nick said, getting rid of the gloves. "I will come and sort it out."  
"You will?" Zoe asked. "She keeps asking if you are alright."  
"I'll go up and see her." Nick said.  
"Do you need me to stay here and cover for you?"  
"No." Nick said. "Casualties have kind of slowed down. Probably because they can't get in."  
"They can't get in?"  
"No. There is a huge crowd of people outside the door so its hard to get in." Nick eplained. "Lets go.

They walked up the stairs to find Linda sitting with Jess as she cradled her hand, getting blood on her white school shirt.  
"Dad!" She shouted, standing up and running to hug him. She felt dizzy, so she got there and fell on to him.  
"Jess?" Nick said, as he picked her up and sat her down against the wall again. "Lets see your hand."  
"Don't hurt it." Jess cried, and she moaned as Nick touched it. Zoe was right, it was quite deep.  
"It will probably need stitching, i'm afraid." He said, and Jess squealed. "It wont hurt with local anaesthetic."  
"But needles Nick." Zoe whispered in his ear so Jess didn't here.  
"I know, but it needs to be done." Nick said. "Get one of those bowls just in case."  
"Sure." Zoe said, worried about her daughter. She got the bowl as Nick went down the hall to get what he needed. Zoe checked her head again and it had stopped bleeding now.

Just as Nick returned with the local anaesthetic, Sam returned with the tape for Zoe.  
"You took your time." Zoe smiled.  
"I am working, you know." Sam laughed. "Let me do your stitches."  
"Let me sort Jess out first." Zoe said.  
"What happened to her?" Sam asked.  
"She cut her hand and its pretty deep. I think she missed all the arteries and veins though." Zoe said.  
"Oh, good." Sam said, and jumped when Jess screamed.  
"No. No needles." She cried.  
"I need to Jess. It will make it feel better."  
"No it will hurt!" Jess said.  
"Jess." Linda said, leaning over. "This part may hurt a little, but then afterwards your hand will be numb. You won't feel any pain after that. It will be worth it."  
"Are you sure?" Jess asked, shaking again.  
"Yes I am." Linda nodded. "Hold my hand and squeeze it if you need to."

Jess took her hand and took a deep breath as Nick inserted the needle. Tears began to flow quicker down her face and Linda was wincing aswell as Jess squeezed her hand really hard.  
"Aaaaah." Linda sighed as Jess let go. Zoe hugged Jess to help her feel better.  
"Im going to throw up." Jess said, and the bowl that Zoe got had come in useful. After a while, Jess had finished and was crying again, so Zoe held her in a hug while Nick did the stitches. Sam did Zoes at the same time.

When they were done, Sam and Linda were about to carry on with their shifts, but as they neared the stairs, an explosion rocketed underneath them.  
"Run!" Sam yelled to Linda, who ran back the way they came. A fire cloud flew through the corridor and stopped as it reached the room they were all sat in. The fire cloud just caught Linda's arm as she wasn't quick enough.  
"Ouch!" Linda said, putting her arm under cold water in the sink. She sighed in relief when it came into contact with the water, and looked at it grow steadily redder.  
"Looks like we aren't go anywhere for a while..." Nick said, and shut the door, putting blankets at the opening to stop smoke filling it.  
"What did that?" Zoe wondered out loud.  
"Probably the gas canisters." Nick said. "I hope everyone down stairs is alright."  
"Call the phone at main desk." Linda suggested.  
"Don't have my mobile on me." Nick sighed.  
"I do." Jess said, and slid it along the floor to her father.  
"Okay." Nick said, and put in the phone number.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello? Noel?" Nick said into the mobile. "Is everything okay down there?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Noel laughed.  
"Did you see the gas tanks explode at the bottom of the stairs?" He asked.  
"No. Its all fine here." He said.  
"Well they did and now we are all stuck up here." Nick said. "Could you get someone to try and extinguish it?"  
"Sure." Noel said. "Big mac will."  
"Tell him to be careful, yeah?" He said. "I don't know if they all went off. I will start etinguishing them from this end."  
"Sure. Okay." Noel said, and hung up the phone.  
"Right." Nick said, and gave Jess her phone back. "I want you to rest okay?"  
"While there is a riot right outside? Sure. Piece of cake." Jess rolled her eyes.  
"Im serious." Nick said. "And I, will go outside and start getting rid of that fire."  
"Don't burn yourself." Jess warned, and Zoe sat next to her. Jess leaned her head on her mothers shoulder and Zoe put her arm around her, leaning her head on her daughters head. Jess shut her eyes and tried to get some rest, however much she didn't want to. She soon fell asleep on her mothers shoulder, while Zoe watched Nick through the glass doors.

"Jess?" Linda whispered. "Are you asleep?" She didn't get a reply.  
"I think she is." Zoe said. "Good job too. She was probably tired after today."  
"I would be if I were her." Linda said as she held her sleeve up so it didn't come into contact with the burn. It had began to blister.  
"I bet thats sore, isn't it?" Zoe asked her, looking at it.  
"Yeah it is." Linda said. "Stupid fire."  
"Stupid riot more like." Zoe whispered, smiled. "I hope its over soon."  
"Me too. I want to get home."  
"I want to get Jess home. She isn't well."  
"No she isn't, bless her. A bang to the head and a cut to the hand all in one day." Sam spoke up.  
"Yeah." Linda said. "I know concussions aren't fun, and nearly passing out at needles isn't either."  
"You are scared of needles?" Zoe asked.  
"Yeah." Linda said.  
"You don't seem it when you work." Sam said.  
"Because I only get scared if the needle is for me." Linda said. "Using one on someone else is fine to me."  
"Oh right." Zoe nodded, making Jess move in her sleep. Zoe rubbed her back to settle her again.  
"You are so cute you know, both of you." Linda said looking at the mother and daughter. "I want a relationship with a daughter like that."  
"You will, one day." Zoe said.  
"Maybe. Not all kids are like Jess." Linda said. "Some get into trouble all the time. Jess is the complete opposite."  
"Whatever they get up to shouldn't affect your mother daughter relationship." Zoe said. "I'll let you in on a secret."  
"What?" Sam said, listening too.  
"Don't go all super nanny on them." Zoe said. "If you are nice, they will respect you more. If theydo something by accident, tell them not to worry. Don't get annoyed at them, tell them its okay and they will look up to you more. If you shout at them all the time, you won't get anywhere."  
"Oh good tip." Linda nodded. "I will remember that one when I have kids."  
"Me too." Sam said, leaning back in the chair she was sitting on. She was tired.

Nick walked back in then, coughing. He walked over to the broken window to get some fresh air, and he smiled at the sight of Zoe and Jess.  
"Sweet huh?" Linda said, seeing him look at them.  
"Yeah." He agreed. "I bring good news."  
"What?" Sam asked, perking up.  
"The fire is out." He said, wiping down his suit and walking over to the sink to wash the soot off of his face.  
"Good." Linda said. "I need to see Lenny."  
"He will be downstairs somewhere." Nick said.  
"Take care." Zoe said, and Linda waved as she left.

A rock came flying though the window then, but it didn't hit anyone but the wall.  
"Bloody nuisance." Zoe tutted.  
"I know." Nick said. "Its going to cost a lot to repair everything."  
"And that will come out of out taxes." Zoe sighed, and played with her daughters long brown hair.  
"Is she alright?" Nick asked, looking at Jess.  
"Yeah, just tired I think." Zoe said. "She did what you asked."  
"When doesn't she?" Nick said, reaching down to kiss Zoe. She kissed him back.  
"How is everything downstairs?" Sam asked Nick.  
"Not great." He said. "Everyone is rushing in resus. But we can't take all the casualties. The less serious ones are being taken to St James as they are sure to make the journey.  
"Is Niamh okay?" Zoe asked. "The girl I was working on?"  
"Yeah." Nick nodded. "They moved all the patients further down the ward now to prevent further injury."  
"I see." Zoe said and she stopped fiddling with her daughters hair as she heard her yawn.  
"Hey sleepy." Zoe said as she watched her open her eyes.  
"What time is it?" Jess asked, wiping her eyes and realising where she was.  
"Around eight ish." Nick told her. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better." Jess said. "I have a headache though."  
"You will do." Zoe said, putting her arm back around her.  
"Where is Linda?" Jess asked, scanning the room but not seeing her.  
"She went to go and see how everyone was doing downstairs." Sam said. "I had better go aswell. They probably need all the doctors they can get."  
"I need to go down, so I can let you stay up here if you want to?" Nick said.  
"You sure? Do you have enough doctors?"  
"Yeah we do at the minute." Nick said. "If we need anymore I will give you a shout."  
"Okay thanks." Sam said.

Nick kissed Zoe goodbye and hugged his daughter, and then left to go downstairs.  
"Jess?" Sam said.  
"Yeah?" Jess said sleepily.  
"Promise me something."  
"What?"  
"Don't ever go to an out of control protest." Sam said, and Jess laughed.  
"I won't, don't worry." Jess said. "I wouldn't dream of hurting anyone."  
"Good." Sam said.  
"Im glad." Zoe said, shifting about as she wasn't comfortable.  
"Do you both want to sit here?" Sam asked. It was a big chair.  
"Are you sure?" Zoe asked.  
"Yeah." Sam said. "You have been sitting there for ages."  
"Thank you." Zoe said, helping Jess up. Jess was dizzy as she stood up, and was glad to sit back down onto something more comfortable.  
"I bet there are some more chairs in the other rooms down there." Sam said. "Im going to go and see if they have any."  
"Okay." Zoe said. "Be careful."  
"Im going away from the riot, so Im actually safer out here." Sam said.  
"True." Zoe said, standing up to look out the window. She saw the crowd which she could no longer see the end of.  
"How big is it now?" Jess asked.  
"Huge." Zoe said, and Jess stood up shakily to see.  
"Woah." Jess said, and regretted looking out the window.

One of the rioters had seen them looking out and pointed them out to his friends. He lit a firework and then through it up into the window. Zoe screamed.

"Look out!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Aaah!" Jess screamed as they both ducked down, and sparks flew around the room. The catherine wheel span around and around until it used up all of its power. Jess cautiously turned her head to look at the firework, and noticed her face was stinging.  
"Are you alright?" Zoe asked, her, looking at the floor.  
"Im fine." Jess said, getting her breath back. "What about you?"  
"Im fine." Zoe said.  
"You have some burns on your face." Jess pointed out to her.  
"So do you." Zoe said.  
"They're fine." Jess said. "They are only small."  
"Yeah." Zoe agreed. She walked over to the firework which had now gone out, and stood on it with her heels and ground it into the floor to make sure it had all gone out, just like she would with a cigarette.

Downstairs, Sam was just walking out of resus after losing another patient. She was frustrated, and she threw her gloves into the bin and wiped her forehead. She just sat down at the front desk when a fire cracker zoomed into the ED.

Sparks flew everywhere, and it created loud bangs. Sam wasn't in a good mood, she had a headache and she was annoyed with losing so many patients, and this just topped it off.

She slowly backed away back into resus where Lenny, Nick and Linda were, as she began to get flashbacks from her time in Afghanistan. Everyone stood by the door to watch, and every pop of the firework made Sam jump. She walked even further backwards, hyperventilating and made herself feel ill. The bright flashes didn't help either.

No one took any notice of her, as they were too busy looking at what was going on in the reception area. Sam felt lightheaded now from the hyperventilating, and after hearing the firework die down, she felt herself fall backwards. Before her vision went out, she saw Linda and Lenny rushing over as she fell to the floor, knocking her head and it all became dark.  
"Sam?" Linda said, shaking her. "Sam? Canyou open your eyes for me?"  
"She's out." Lenny said, lifting her arm as Nick and Linda took her other side. They put her on the now vacant bed and Lenny checked her pupils.  
"How did this happen?" Nick asked.  
"I don't know." Lenny said. "She was fine before."  
"Did she hit her head or anything upstairs?"  
"No." Linda shook her head. "She was fine."  
"I wonder what caused it." Nick said. "She didn't just fall over."  
"No." Lenny said. "I saw her and she looked really pale just before she fell."  
"Right okay." Nick said.  
"Her pupils are fine. She did hit her head pretty hard though." Lenny said, and saw Sam's eyelids flutter.  
"Probably just an ordinary faint." Nick said. "Sam?"  
"What?" She asked, confused as she came round.  
"Do you remember what happened?" Nick said.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"Well it seems that you fainted." Nick replied. "Do you remember why or how?"  
"I remember being scared of the firework." Sam said. "It reminded me of my days in the Army."  
"I see." Nick said, thinking that that was probably the cause. "All your obs are fine, and we think you managed to escape a concussion."  
"Good." Sam said, sitting up.  
"Take it slow." Nick warned. "We don't want you fainting again."  
"I won't." Sam said. "I need to go and see Zoe."  
"I will go, and you stay here for a little while." Nick said, leaving the room. Sam sighed in annoyance.

"Zoe?" Nick said, as he entered the room to see Zoe putting out the firework. "What happened?" He asked as Jess ran over to him and threw her arms around him.  
"Some idiot threw a firework in here." Jess cried, and Nick held her and looked at Zoe.  
"Did it burn you?" Nick asked Zoe.  
"Yeah it did." Zoe said, and walked closer. "Look at my face." Zoe said, tears in her eyes.  
"It burnt me too." Jess said, looking up at her father who looked at the burns.  
"You have a few more than your mother." Nick said to Jess, and she stood out of the hug.

A small stone flew through the open window and hit Nick right above his eye.  
"Ouch." He said, flinging his hands to sooth it. "Ah."  
"Are you alright?" Zoe said, rushing over, pulling his hands off of his face so she could look at it. "There isn't anything there. Its just a bit red."  
"Okay." Nick said.  
"You could have a bruise though." Zoe said, seeing how red it was.  
"Oh well." Nick replied. "I can live with a bruise." Zoe smiled at him. "I think its best if you move rooms."  
"So do I." Zoe replied.  
"Why did you pick this one anyway?" He asked.  
"Because we could see what is going on." Jess told him.  
"It would have been safer somewhere near the back." Nick told her. "Come on."

Jess picked up her bag and walked out of the room with her mother and father. They chose a room near the back of the hospital and it had chairs and a bed in it. Zoe let Jess lay down there as she still wasn't feeling great.  
"Mum?"  
"Yeah?" Zoe looked at her.  
"When will all this stop?" She asked, fed up with the noise.  
"Soon. I hope." Zoe said, sitting next to her daughters bed and held her hand. Zoe watched her yawn. "If you are tired, sleep."  
"You won't leave will you?" Jess asked.  
"No. I'm not going anywhere." Zoe said. "I promise."

Nick joined them after recieving a phone call from the police station. He decided that it was times like this that mobiles came into good use, so when he went downstairs before, he picked it up off the desk.  
"Was that the police?"  
"Yeah." Nick said to Zoe. "They are getting more from all over the country to come and help."  
"Good." Zoe said. "They need to get this all under control."  
"Yeah." Nick said. "I don't think we will be getting home tonight."  
"What?" Jess's eyes snapped open. "I need to shower!"  
"It will have to wait." Nick replied.  
"There are showers on this floor aren't there?" Zoe said. "It wouldn't hurt if she could use one of those."  
"I don't want her on her own with a head injury." Nick said.  
"Ahh yes." Zoe agreed.  
"Fine." Jess said, settling down again and closing her eyes. Zoe let go of Jess's hands to stand up and hug Nick.

"Time?" Zoe asked Nick while putting her arms around him.  
"Nine thirty." Nick said, putting his arms around her and leaning his chin on the top of her head.  
"Ugh." Zoe said. "I want to get home."  
"So do I Zoe." Nick said. "But we are in the safest place at the minute."  
"I know." Zoe said, shutting her eyes while rocking with Nick.

They heard sirens outside and then Nick went down the corridor to look out of the window.  
"More police are here." Nick said, returning to Zoe and Jess.  
"Good." Zoe said. "We might get home tomorrow."  
"Yeah." Nick smiled at her and they embraced again. "I had better go and see what is going on downstairs."  
"Okay." Zoe said, holding his hand as he left the room. She reached up and kissed him. "Stay safe."  
"I will." Nick said, blowing her a kiss as he walked down the stairs, and she turned back to her daughter who was now fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"How are you feeling Sam?" Nick said, going to check on her.  
"Fine." Sam said. "Can I get up now?"  
"Drink this first." Nick said, passing her a hot cup of sugary tea. He watched her take a sip.  
"Eugh." Sam said. "Thats gross."  
"It will bring up your blood sugar." Nick said. "You can get up now."  
"Thank you." Sam said, getting up and walking out of Resus and into the reception.

As soon as she walked out, Scarlett and Lloyd ran in, breathless.  
"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, rushing over to them.  
"Trying to get to work!" Scarlett said. "Got bashed around by so many people."  
"You should have just stayed at home..." Sam said.  
"Well, we are here now, and we aren't exactly going to get out are we?" Lloyd said.  
"I guess not." Sam replied. "Im actually glad you are here. We need all the help we can get at the moment."  
"What caused all this anyway?" Lloyd said, looking around at all the mess.  
"Protest around the corner." Sam said. "Its now called a riot."  
"Yeah, we saw on the news!" Scarlett said.  
"So you saw this, and still came?"  
"Yeah." Lloyd said.  
"Okay..." Sam said, and Scarlett and Lloyd walked into the staff room.

"How are Zoe and Jess doing?" Linda asked Nick in resus.  
"They are fine. Jess is sleeping again." Nick said. "A firework went through the window and they have a few minor burns to their faces."  
"Oh no!" Linda said.  
"Don't worry, they are fine." Nick said. "I made sure of it before coming down here."  
"I see." Linda said.  
"Im going to go upstairs again." Nick said. "Stay safe."  
"I will, don't you worry." Linda smiled, as she saw Nick leave the room.

"Everyone is alright downstairs." Nick said as he crept in, not wanting to wake Jess.  
"Great." Zoe said. "Have you heard from Yvonne?"  
"No." Nick shook his head sadly. "Im sure she will fine."  
"Okay." Zoe said.  
"I was thinking that I should shut the hospital to all incoming casualties..." Nick said. "Do you think I should?"  
"Yeah." Zoe said. "It will protect everyone in here then."  
"Yeah, but then a lot more people will die because we can't treat them."  
"How many are coming in now?" Zoe asked.  
"Not many..." Nick said.  
"So shut it." Zoe said. "Im sure they can get to St James's."  
"Do you really think I should?"  
"I know that you are the kind of guy that will want to help absolutely anyone." Zoe said. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."  
"Hmm." Nick said, and thoughts ran through his head before making his decision. "Okay. Ill do it."  
"Okay." Zoe said.  
"Ill be back in a little while, okay?" Nick said, kissing her, then he walked over to his sleeping daughter. He kissed her on the forehead and Zoe smiled at them both. "Bye."  
"Bye." Zoe said, and sat down next to Jess again.

Zoe sat and watched Jess fidget in her sleep, and she chuckled when Jess spoke in her sleep. She didn't understand what she said though. She watched her go silent and saw how peaceful she looked. Zoe was jealous. She wanted to be that peaceful, but right now, other things were going through her mind.

Around fifteen minutes later, Nick returned and had news that he had shut the hospital off. They were no longer going to accept any more incoming injuries and only treat the ones they already had. Nick was upset about it.  
"Look Nick." Zoe said. "I know that you want to save lives, but we couldn't save them all tonight. Even the ones we took in."  
"I know." Nick said. "But I hate knowing that we could save people but we aren't trying."  
"We did our best Nick. We tried but we can't cope with them all." Zoe told him.  
"I know." Nick sighed, and Zoe leaned onto his shoulder. He put his arm around her. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Zoe said, and they were interrupted when Lenny came up the stairs.

"Dr Lyons. Haven't seen you in a while!" Zoe said to him, smiling.  
"I know. I thought I had better come up here since we all have nothing to do and it is safer." He said, flicking his eyes to the occupied bed. "Is she alright?"  
"Just a bit tired." Zoe said, seeing his concerned look.  
"Are you guys alright? Did you get burnt?"  
"Yeah." Zoe said, pointing to her face. "But its nothing."  
"Okay." Lenny said, and saw the tape on her head. "And...?" He pointed.  
"Oh. Glass from the window down there." Zoe said.  
"That looks nasty." Lenny said, seeing how big it was.  
"Nah its not too bad." Zoe said. "Its not deep."  
"I see." Lenny said.  
"So whats it like downstairs?" Zoe asked him.  
"Messy." Lenny said. "There is dust everywhere, burn marks, broken glass all over the floor..."  
"Oh." Zoe said.  
"You can hear all the shouting down there." He said.  
"I guessed. We are at the other end of the hospital and can hear it here." She replied, smiling.  
"Yeah yeah." Lenny smiled and rolled his eyes.

The lights all went out then. Zoe sighed, and Lenny made his way over tothe light switch.  
"Power's out." He said, flicking the switch on and off.  
"Great." Zoe said. The darkness of the hospital made the light from the riot outside more pronounced on the walls.  
"We do have back up generators." Nick said. "But only for rooms that need it."  
"Which is downstairs." Zoe said.  
"Im going to be nosy and go and look out that window." Lenny said, pointing down the corridor.  
"Be careful." Zoe warned and he walked out. While he was gone, Linda came up.

"Wheres-"  
"Down the hall looking out the window." Zoe said before she asking.  
"Ok." Linda said, sitting down on the spare chair. "People keep running in and taking things that are of no use to them."  
"Sounds like looters to me." Nick sighed.

While they all had a conversation upstairs, Sam met Dylan in the reception area.  
"What happened to you earlier?" Dylan asked.  
"Its none of your business." Sam replied coldly.  
"I happen to be your husband..."  
"We have been separated for three years. My business was no longer yours after you walked out on me." Sam said.  
"What happened anyway?"  
"I said it was none of your business." Sam said, getting annoyed with him.  
"I was worried." Dylan said, and Sam could tell by his facial expressions that he was telling the truth.  
"I passed out. There." She said.  
"Do you know why?"  
"I was thinking about the army when the firecracker came in here." Sam said. "I may have freaked out a little."  
"A little?" Dylan said.  
"A bit more than a little." Sam said, before she left him alone in the reception area.  
"Sam." He called after her.  
"Its none of your business." She said back, and walked out of sight.

"So what now?" Lenny asked. "We all just sit around and let the police deal with this?"  
"I guess so." Zoe shrugged. "It is their job."  
"Yeah but still." Lenny said. "What would you do if-" He got cut off by a great orange glow down the hall.  
"Shut the door!" Nick shouted, and they ran to shut the door before fire spread into their room.  
"What was that?" Lenny asked, leaning against the door.  
"Im guessing a lit petrol bomb?" Nick suggested, looking at the burning corridor.  
"Why did we have to pick the room without a window?" Zoe asked. "How are we going to get out?" It was Nickk who replied.  
"I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

"Get those blankets and put them up against any openings." Nick instructed, and Lenny and Zoe got to work while Nick thought of a plan. He looked towards Jess and realised he wouldn't think of anything two energy consuming.  
"How are we going to get out?" Lenny asked.  
"Im not sure yet." Nick said. "Im going to ring downstairs to see if they can do anything."

While Nick was on the phone, Zoe thought about waking Jess or not. She didn't know if they were going to be able to get out or have to wait for someone to put the fire out. She stroked her hair while she thought of some ideas.  
"The fire is going all through this floor." Nick said. "If they do put the fire out, it will be a long time before they get us out."  
"What are we going to do?" Linda said, who had been sitting quietly in the corner. Lenny walked over and sat next to her, putting his arm around her.  
"There is one thing, but I didn't want to do anything too energetic for Jess's sake." Nick said.  
"What?" Linda asked.  
"We could go through the air vents." Nick suggested. "Its the only way out."  
"Lets do it." Zoe said, and stood on a cabinet near by. She pushed off the metal gauze covering the entrance.

"Jess?" Lenny said, shaking her awake.  
"What?" Jess said, opening her eyes. "Lenny?"  
"We need to go. Now." He said, and he helped her off the bed.  
"Jess, we need to go through the air vents. Its the only way out." Zoe said.  
"Okay..." Jess said, worrying. She hated small enclosed spaces.  
"I know that you get claustrophobia, but i'm going to need to you do this." Zoe said.  
"Okay." Jess said, voice breaking at the last syllable. Linda put her hand on Jess's shoulder to give comfort and reassurance. Jess's eyes filled tears at the realisation.  
"It'll be fine." Linda said. "I will be right behind you."  
"And we will be infront." Nick said about him and Zoe.  
"Okay." Jess said, and Nick gave Zoe a leg up, and she got into the air vent. Jess turned around to see the fire still raging outside of the room, and it was soon her turn to get in.  
"Come on." Nick said, reaching down to give her something to hold on to. She stood on the cabinet, shaking, and grabbed her dad's hand. He helped pull her up, and she really didn't like the small space.

She turned around and gave Linda a hand to get up, and she did the same to Lenny. Jess was beginning to panic again, but she was telling herself it would be alright.  
"Go right." Nick said to Zoe. Zoe followed his instructions as she knew that way they would be away from the riot.  
"You alright Jess?" Zoe called from the front.  
"Yeah." She said shakily.  
"Good." Zoe said. They rounded another corner.

They carried on through the air vents, and Jess got tired.  
"Come on Jess, catch up." Nick said, and they heard the fire alarms sound. Nick and Zoe were a good few meters away.  
"No." Zoe said, hearing beeping. The air locks were going to shut.  
"Jess quick hurry!" Nick shouted, and she crawled as fast as she could. She was nearly there when the beeping turned into a constant sound and the lock slammed shut right infront of her.  
"Mum! Dad!" She screamed, clawing at the side of the door that wouldn't open. "Let me through!" She began to cry.  
"Jess!" Nick said, trying to open it.  
"Nick, its not going to open." Zoe said with tears in her eyes.  
"I know." He whispered. "Look you guys. I want you to make your way back down, but get down to the ground floor, and leave through the back exit."  
"Okay." Lenny shouted from the back.  
"Make sure you do it fast. I don't know how many more airlocks will shut." Nick said.  
"But Dad!" Jess said, who was crying harder.  
"Just do it Jess." Nick said. "We will be fine." He heard her sniff and take a deep breath.  
"I love you." She said.  
"We love you too." Zoe said, a tear rolling down her face. She thought how Jess must be feeling right now.

Lenny led Linda and Jess down the air vents, occasionally coming towards a small drop. It got warmer and warmer inside the vents which showed they got nearer the fire.  
"I feel sick." Jess said to them.  
"We are nearly there." Linda said, turning around to look at her. She really did look sick. Her face was pale and she had sweat covering her forehead. She was shaking violently. "Don't worry." She turned to face Lenny again. "Lenny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Jess really doesn't loook good. How far are we?" She whispered.  
"Not too far now." Lenny said, and he turned to look at her. "Wow."  
"I know." Linda grimaced. "Can we get going?"  
"Yeah." He said, and they carried on going.

Zoe and Nick reached the roof, and finally got some fresh air. Zoe sighed when the cold night breeze hit her face.  
"Do you think Jess, Linda and Lenny got out yet?" Zoe asked, still teary eyed.  
"I don't know." Nick said, looking over the edge of the building. It made Zoe feel queezy just watching him.  
"Can we go down and see?" Zoe asked, taking deep breaths.  
"Yes." Nick said, finding the stairs.

It was weird seeing the back of the hospital empty of people, as the front was covered in them. It was probably because the gates were locked now, so no one could get in or out.  
"They aren't here!" Zoe said, when she reached the bottom and it was empty.  
"They will be here soon." Nick said, also worrying. They stood there waiting for another ten minutes.  
"Where are they!" Zoe said, beginning to panic.  
"Relax." Nick said, smiling at her. "Look."

He pointed over to the back door which opened and Lenny stuck his head out to see if the coast was clear. He ushered them out, and they walked to Zoe and Nick who ran to meet them. Zoe threw her arms around Jess who was crying, and Nick joined them.

They soon broke off the embrace when they realised Jess didn't feel good.  
"Mum." She said, looking up at Zoe. She felt her head become heavy, and then her body began to tingle.  
"Jess?" Zoe said, looking at her with concern. Jess began to fall forwards and Zoe caught her before she hit the ground. "Jess!"  
"Jess? Can you hear me?" Nick said to her, but got no response.  
"She didn't feel well in the vents." Linda said. "She looked really sick, so we tried to get her out fast."  
"Oh." Zoe said. "Wake up baby." She said, putting her hand on Jess's forehead.  
"I know this isn't ideal, but we need to get her inside." Nick said. "Im sure there is a spare bed and the fire will be out soon because I can see the fire engine out there."  
"Inside? Where all the looters are? Underneath a huge fire?" Zoe asked.  
"I know, Zoe. I know its not great. But she needs medical care, and that is the only place we can give it to her quick enough."  
"Okay." Zoe said, lets do it.

Nick picked Jess up and they rushed over to the back doors. They tried to open the doors but it had been shut from the inside.  
"Damn it!" Zoe said, and began to repeatedly hit the doors.  
"Zoe that won't help." Nick said, laying Jess down next to them. Linda knelt down beside her and held her hand. "I will call main desk and then they can open it for us." Nick said.

Zoe went over to Jess and checked her over. Zoe sat next to her feet and lifted Jess's feet on to her lap to try and get more blood flowing to her head as she was pale.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Zoe sighed with relief. Nick picked Jess up again and they all rushed inside.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks Sam." Nick said as he rushed inside.  
"What happened?" Sam asked. "Why are you all outside?"  
"We were trapped in the fire and had to go through the air vents." Zoe said. "Where is the nearest bed?"  
"Uh, through here." Sam said. "What happened to her?"  
"She felt really sick and panicky from the air vents and fainted." Linda explained as Nick layed her down on a spare bed.  
"Oh." Sam said, turning on the light for the room.  
"So the back up generator is working, yeah?" Nick asked.  
"Oh this isn't from the backup generator. The power came back on." Sam explained.  
"Oh I see." Nick said, walking over to Jess who still looked extremely sick.  
"I think she got concussion from when she fell the first time earlier." Zoe explained. "When you helped her."  
"Oh right, okay." Sam said, checking her pupils with the torch. "Pupils are fine..." Sam watched as Zoe hooked her up to the monitor. "As are her heart and breathing rates. So its just a matter of waiting."  
"Okay thank you." Nick said, wiping the hair out of Jess's face.

The lights went out again and Sam gasped. She hated the dark. It was pitch black in the room, and she began to panick.  
"Can someone turn on the back up power?" She asked shakily, leaning on to the bed.  
"Are you alright Sam?" Zoe asked, knowing she was afraid of the dark and heard her speak.  
"No." She whispered back and tried to make her way over to Zoe. She walked into a trolley which she fell onto, and screamed in pain as a scalpel pierced the skin on her thigh.  
"Sam?" Zoe said, trying to find her way over. "What happened?"  
"Im bleeding." Sam cried, feeling the warm hot liquid on her hands. She slid to the floor, leaning against the bed just as the back up generator began to supply electricity.  
"Sam!" Zoe said, seeing the blood seep through her scrubs.  
"Oh my god." Sam whispered, getting a better look at the wound. It was small but it was bleeding a lot.  
"Let me look at it." Nick said, crouching down next to her.  
"No. No." Sam said, panicking.  
"Sam we need to look at it and make it stop bleeding." Zoe said softly to try and calm her down. She flinched as Zoe touched her.  
"Sam." Nick said, trying again. Sam was having none of it. "Please try to calm down."  
"Please Sam?" Zoe asked, but Sam didn't calm down. "I think I know how to fix this."

She got up and left the room,only to return with Dylan.  
"Whats going on?" He saw Jess laying in the bed, and Sam on the floor with blood all over her scrubs.  
"She fell onto the trolley and the scalpel caught her thigh. She won't let anyof us touch her." Zoe explained, and then whispered in his ear. "She doesn't like the dark..."  
"I know." Dylan said, kneeling down to Sam. "Sam?" She looked up at him. "Can I see?" He carefully put his hand on hers, and lifted it up. He put it straight back down as he saw howmuch it was bleeding.  
"It hurts." Sam whispered. Everyone stood back and looked on in concern. They had never seen Dylan so caring.  
"I know it does." Dylan said softly. "Can someone get me tissues? A lot of them?"  
"Sure." Linda said, grabbing a load and handing them over. He replaced Sam's hand with them and pressed down hard. Everyone so often her looked to see if the bleeding had stopped, and after ten minutes, it had gone down quite considerably.  
"I think its safe to tape and bandage." Dylan said, taking off the tissue and Sam shifted. "Stay still Sam. It might start bleeding again."

Sams crying quietened down a lot after Dylan bandaged the wound, and after that, everyone turned their attention back to Jess.  
"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Zoe asked, worried for her daughters health.  
"Its probably the concussion." Nick told her Zoe. She took hold of her daughters hand and kissed it. As soon as she did this, Jess's eyelids fluttered open, and she looked confused with everyone watching her.  
"Oh thank god." Zoe said, putting a firmer hold on her hand. Jess coughed and looked towards her mother.  
"What happened?" She sighed, putting her free hand to her head as it hurt.  
"Do you remember anything?" Nick asked her.  
"I remember being stuck in a room because of some fire I think..." Jess said, trying hard to remember. "Thats all."  
"Well, we went into the air vents to get out of that room, and you passed out as we got outside." Zoe explained.  
"I did?" Jess asked, upset that she couldn't remember it. She had tears in her eyes.  
"Don't cry." Zoe said, but this only made it worse. A sob escaped her, and her mother hugged her. "Don't worry."  
"But I can't remember it." Jess said, and looked at her hand once they parted from their embrace. "It was glass that did that, right?"  
"Yes." Zoe said, smiling at her to help her stop crying. Jess smiled back, and it made her feel a bit better.  
"Has the riot gone?" Jess asked.  
"Afraid not." Nick said. "If anything, its bigger than it was before."  
"Oh." Jess said.  
"Whats the time?" Zoe asked Nick.  
"Eleven ten." Lenny said, looking at his watch. "Its getting late."  
"Any news about the fire upstairs?" Linda asked. "Is it out?"  
"I think so." Nick said. "The fire bells have stopped ringing."  
"Okay." Linda said.  
"How are you feeling Sam?" Nick asked, as she was still sitting on the floor.  
"My leg hurts." She said tiredly, wiping her eyes.  
"Well, it will." Lenny said.  
"What happened?" Jess asked Sam.  
"I fell over a trolley and a scalpel cut my leg." Sam sighed, leaning her head back against the cupboards.  
"Oh." Jess said, looking at her and noticing she was tired.

"Well I think its time that we all got some rest." Nick suggested.  
"Im not tired. I can be look out if you'd like." Dylan said.  
"If you want to be, you can be." Nick said. "I would like to sleep."  
"Me too." Zoe said. Jess patted the side of the bed for her mother and Zoe went and layed next to her.  
"Thank you." Zoe whispered in her ear. Nick smiled at them and he walked over to the cupboard which held some blankets.  
"There are blankets here if anyone wants one." He said, taking them out.  
"Me please." Linda said, and Lenny walked over to her, and layed next to her on the floor. They decided to share the one blanket.  
"Here Sam." Nick said, giving her one.  
"Thank you." She whispered, taking one. Nick walked over to Zoe and Jess and draped them over them both.  
"But you won't have one." Zoe said to her husband.  
"I don't care. I will sleep easy knowing you will." He smiled, leaned over her and kissed her. "Good night."  
"Night Dad." Jess said.  
"Night Nick." Zoe said.

All but Dylan finally got some rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Jess woke up in the middle of the night as she had a bad dream. She realised that she was thirsty, and tried to sneak out of the bed without waking her mother.

She pulled back the duvet and looked at Dylan. He did sleep even though he was supposed to be look out. She crept past him, and she stood in the door way as she heard someone moving about in the other room. She paused, and could still hear everyone shouting out the front.  
"Hello?" She asked timidly, hoping that no one was there. "Is there anyone there?"

Someone pushed past her and she fell to the floor. She realised that something was wrong when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Putting her hand to where it hurt, she pulled them away and her hands were red. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt sick.  
"Mum." She tried to say but it wouldn't come out. "Mum."

Zoe was still asleep. Jess layed on the floor and looked at the growing red puddle beneath her. She felt really lightheaded, but she was determined to get help. She pushed herself up from the floor with tears streaming down her face with the pain, and she grabbed hold of her mums ankle before she fell back down.

Zoe snapped her eyes open and saw that Jess wasn't in front of her. She sat up to see who was grabbing her ankle.  
"Mum." Jess whispered, scared.  
"Jess?" Zoe said, looking at her with a confused expression. Then she saw the blood. "Oh my god Jess."  
"Please help me." Jess cried, as she let go of her mothers ankle and layed on the floor, pressing on her stomach. Zoe looked down and gasped at the blood on her daughter and the floor. Zoe snapped into doctor mode when Jess moaned in pain.  
"Nick." Zoe said, jumping off the bed. "Nick. You gotta help me!" She shook him awake and he looked around at the state of the room.  
"What happened Zoe?" Nick asked, suddenly wide awake.  
"Jess." Zoe said, and turned her head to face her daughter.  
"Oh God." Nick said, rushing over.  
"Dad." Jess cried.  
"Im here. Don't worry." Nick said, lifting Jess's hands up and revealing the wound to her stomach.  
"Am I going to die?" Jess whispered, putting her hands on the floor and feeling the blood on the floor, making her pale considerably.  
"No you are not going to die." Zoe said, putting pressure back on the wound after Nick was finished looking.

Sam, Linda, Lenny and Dylan all were awaking after hearing the commotion. Sam opened her eyes to see Jess on the floor and Zoe crying while Nick grabbed tissues. She noticed the blood and stood up.  
"What happened?" She asked, wiping her eyes.  
"Someone stabbed me!" Jess cried. "All I wanted was a drink."  
"She has lost a lot of blood." Nick said. "She will need to go up to theatre ASAP."  
"She can't! Its upstairs and we can't get up there!" Zoe explained. "We will have to do it down here."  
"I can do it." Dylan said, making his presence known.  
"No." Sam said, and Dylan began to object. "We can do it."  
"Oh." He said. "Yeah. Fine."

Nick lifted Jess onto the bed as she began to gasp in pain and scream. She felt very light headed and knew it was a matter of time before she passed out again. Sam returned with the nessesary supplies, and got the general anaesthetic ready. Linda and Lenny looked on in horror. Lenny knew how fond of Jess Linda was, so he put his arm around her to comfort her.  
"I don't want to die." Jess kept whispering.  
"Listen to me Jess." Zoe said as Sam was ready with the anaesthetic. "You will not die."  
"But what if I do?"  
"You won't!" Zoe told her sternly. "I love you. You will be fine."  
"You don't know that." Jess cried. Sam put the mask on her face as they had no time to lose.  
"I love you Jess." Zoe said, and Nick repeated her.  
"I love you too." She slurred as the anaesthetic kicked in.

Linda walked up to Zoe who was crying. She offered her her arms and Zoe took them.  
"Be strong." Linda whispered in her ear, but it made her cry more. "Jess will be fine. I know it." Linda continued to hold Zoe in an embrace until Dylan spoke up.  
"We are ready to start." He said, and Zoe pulled away from Linda. She nodded at Dylan and Sam, signalling for them to start.  
"I can't watch." Zoe said, and Nick put his arm around her.  
"Lets go and sit over here." Nick said, pointing to an empty part of the room.

Lenny began to clear up the blood which made Zoe feel a bit better, as she didn't have to look everywhere and see her daughters blood. She was tired, and she leaned against Nick. He rubbed her back in circles and she shut her eyes. She didn't want to sleep knowing that her daughter was in a life threatening situation, but she couldn't help it. She was knackered.  
"Sleep darling." Nick whispered which helped her sleep, and Lenny was soon finished disinfecting the room. "Thank you." Nick mouthed at Lenny.

After an hour, Sam and Dylan had finished working on Jess, and they took her off he general anaethesia.  
"All done." Sam said. "She's fine."  
"Thank you. Both of you." Nick said to them both.  
"No problem." Sam and Dylan said at the same time.  
"Zoe?" Nick said into her ear. "Zoe?"  
"What?" Zoe asked, shifting about and she soon realised where she was. "Is Jess alright?"  
"Jess is fine." Nick said. "Look over there."

Zoe turned her head slowly and looked at her daughter on the bed. She looked as good as new.  
"Oh thank God." Zoe said, rushing over and grabbing her hand. She kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Jess. I love you so much." Nick walked up to her and hugged her from behind.  
"The good news is that she hadn't damaged anything major." Sam said. "The bad news is that she will be in some considerable pain when she wakes up."  
"Thank you Sam." Zoe said, and Nick let go of her so Zoe could hug her. "And you too Dylan." Zoe hugged him too but he didn't know what to to. He awkwardly put his arms around her.  
"My... pleasure." Dylan said, and Zoe parted and smiled at him while wiping her eyes.  
"Well I think we had all better get some more sleep." Nick said. "Its only three."  
"Good idea." Linda said followed by a yawn. She went back to sit on the floor with Lenny.  
"Zoe." Nick said, patting the floor next to him. He realised she couldn't sleep on Jess's bed anymore. She smiled at him gratefully and snuggled up to him. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Zoe replied, and she kissed Nick. Zoe shivered and Nick cuddled up to her even closer. They settled in that position for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Zoe was the first to wake, and she wanted to go and see how Jess was doing. She had no problems in the night because the monitors didn't alert them, but Zoe wanted to sit with her. She couldn't move though because Nick was sleeping on her shoulder now, and she didn't want to wake him. So she sat there for another hour before someone else woke up.  
"Whats the time?" Lenny yawned and stretched as he asked Zoe.  
"I don't know." Zoe said. "But Its light outside."  
"Okay." Lenny said.  
"Can you do me a favour?" Zoe whispered.  
"Sure." Lenny said. "What is it?"  
"Could you check on Jess for me? I don't want to move because this big softie is still sleeping." Zoe said and made Lenny chuckle.  
"Sure." He laughed, got up and Zoe watched him check over her daughter.

He checked all the monitors and wrote down everything in a note pad by the side of the bed because they hadn't had the time to get Jess's notes.  
"Everything seems to be fine." Lenny said.  
"So we can give her pain meds if she wakes up in pain?" Zoe said.  
"Yeah." Lenny said, and turned to Linda who was moving in her sleep.  
"Lenny..." Linda said, and moved her arms to try and find him. She leaned over and tried to grab him but of course he wasn't there. She leaned to far sideways and she hit the floor which woke her up. She saw Zoe and Lenny laughing at her.  
"What?" She said. She didn't know what she had done.  
"Oh nothing." Zoe said, trying to hide her laugher.  
"Zoe! Tell me!" She pleaded.  
"Fine." Zoe smiled. "You said 'Lenny' in your sleep and tried to grab him but he wasn't there. You kinda fell sideways onto the floor."  
"Oh." Linda said, embarrassed.  
"You wanted to know." Lenny shrugged and laughed.  
"Shut up Lyons." She said, and gave him evils with a smile. Lenny laughed even harder, and louder, causing most of the others to wake up. Only Dylan and Jess remained asleep.

"Look at him." Zoe said, and everyone looked at Dylan. He had his mouth hanging open. "Catching flies bless him."  
"Watch." Sam said, and she moved his jaw so his mouth was shut. She moved her hand away, and a few seconds later, his mouth dropped open again, causing everyone to laugh and Dylan jumped awake to find everyone staring at him.  
"What?" He asked, his face reddening.  
"Never mind." Sam said, wiping her face of her smile. "One of Lenny's jokes."  
"Oh." Dylan said, not believing Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Okay, who was in tears at last nights casualty? Nick and Zoe at the end was so heartbreaking... I need them to get back together ASAP...**

Id like to answer a review first... Can I just say that to the guest that wrote 'That jess is really annoying. Let her die already." Jess is actually based on me, so I found that a little bit insulting... But you didn't know that. And, If Jess did die, you wouldn't want Zoe and Nick to feel bad would you? Jess is their daughter! So i'm not going to moderate the review.

Okay, back to the story...)

"Zoe, I really think you should get something to eat or drink." Nick said. "You have been sitting there for hours now."  
"Im not leaving her." Zoe said, shaking her head.

Zoe had been sat next to Jess ever since she woke up. It was now around lunch time, and Zoe hadn't eaten anything that day.  
"Come on Zoe." Nick pleaded. "Let me buy you a coffee."  
"Im fine Nick." Zoe said. "She will wake up soon, and if I leave, she will wake."  
"Isn't that a good thing? She might wake quicker." Nick said.  
"I want to be here when she wakes up." Zoe said. "If I leave and she wakes, I won't be there."  
"Come with me." Nick said, standing infront of her. "This isn't good for you."  
"What isn't?" Zoe asked.  
"Not eating or drinking." He took hold of her hand and Zoe sighed.  
"Fine." Zoe stood up and put her hand on his arm. "But quickly."  
"Okay." Nick said, and they walked to the staff room cautiously, hand in hand.

People were still running in and out of the ED but no one had managed to unlock the staff room. They went in the back way, and Nick put the kettle on.  
"So." Zoe said. "How's the riot?"  
"Still going on full blast." Nick said. "They don't know how long its going to last."  
"Great." Zoe rolled her eyes.  
"All this over a protest." Nick sighed, as the kettle clicked off. Nick made the coffee and handed one to Zoe. She took a sip and relief took over her face.  
"You make the best coffee, Mr Jordan." Zoe said, gulping more down.  
"I know." He said.

After a few minutes, Zoe had finished her coffee and sat on the sofa, thinking about the days events.  
"How is your head?" Nick asked her, sitting next to her.  
"Fine." Zoe said, thoughts somewhere else. She was thinking about Jess and how much she had been through in the last few days.  
"Are you alright?" Nick asked, seeing her eyes water a little. She took a beep breath and breathed out shakily.  
"Not really, no." She said, running her hand through her hair.  
"Whats the matter?" He asked, pulling her closer to him. She played with her hands in her lap as she spoke.  
"Everything. This. The stupid riot. Look at what its done to Jess." Zoe said, her voice quivering. "She got hit in the head, she got a cut hand, and passed out, and she got stabbed!"  
"I hate it too. Its too much for a fifteen year old to handle." Nick said, looking into Zoes eyes as tears slipped down her face.  
"She must be in to much pain!" Zoe sobbed as Nick pulled her closer. She sobbed into his chest. "She has gone through more than me in my whole life in just twenty four hours! Ive never been stabbed."  
"And I hope it stays that way." Nick said. "Jess is going to be fine, Zo. Stop worrying."  
"It just kills me to see her like that." Zoe said, wiping her eyes. "I don't want her to suffer."  
"Me either Zoe." Nick said, rubbing her back while the tears fell. "But we can't go back in time and change it."  
"I wish we could." Zoe said, sniffing. She stood up and looked down at Nick. "Im going to go back and see her."  
"Wait." Nick said, walking over to his locker and getting a bag of crisps. "Eat these?"  
"But i'm not hungry." Zoe shook her head.  
"You haven't eaten anything yet." Nick said. "You will ease my nerves if you eat something."  
"Fine." Zoe walked over to the fruit bowl and picked up an apple. "But i'm not eating crisps." Nick laughed and they embraced again, rocking slightly. Neither wanted to let go, but Zoe needed to be with her daughter.  
"I'll come with you." Nick said, and they walked into the Jess's room.

"Look at her." Zoe said, biting her finger.  
"I know Zoe." Nick said, looking at the bruise on Jess's head and the bandage on her hand.  
"I just want her to wake up so I know she is okay." Zoe said, walking over and taking her original seat. Nick sat next to her as they waited.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dylan met in the staff room after checking all the patients from yesterday as they had nothing new to do.  
"Hows your leg?" Dylan asked.  
"Better." Sam replied, smiling at him. "Look Dylan, about yesterday."  
"Can I just say something?" Dylan asked.  
"Um, sure." Sam replied, wonder about what he was going to say.  
"I know I always moaned at you for the affair." Dylan began. "And I always told you that I couldn't forgive you."  
"Yes." Sam confirmed.  
"Yesterday gave me a completely different perspective." Dylan said.  
"How so?"  
"I've never seen you like that." Dylan said. "It generally scared me."  
"And?"  
"I was the only one that could calm you down." Dylan told her. "I was glad that I was useful to you."  
"Oh." Sam said. "Right. Thats kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."  
"It was?"  
"Yeah." Sam said, and took a deep breath. "I know I've asked you a lot if we could get back together so I understand if you don't want to."  
"No." Dylan said. "I want to..."  
"Oh." Sam said, smiling at him. "I am sorry about the affair..."  
"I know you are." Dylan said, stepping closer to her. Sam held out her hand and he took hold of it. The got closer, and Dylan leaned in to give her a kiss. She kissed him back, missing that feeling.  
"I love you Dylan. Always have done." Sam whispered into his ear as they hugged.  
"Me too Sam. Even if I didn't show it." He said, trying to hold on to the hug. He missed the contact with her over the past few years.

Sam was the one to pull away.  
"I had better go and check see how Jess is doing." Sam said, pulling her emotions together.  
"I'll come with you." Dylan said, following her out of the room.

They arrived at Jess's room and Sam knocked. She heard Nick say 'Come in.'  
"Just coming to check and see how Jess is doing." Sam smiled as her a Dylan entered the room.  
"Okay." Zoe said, stepping out of the way while the two doctors checked her over.

"You did a good job last night." Sam said to Dylan, as she changed the dressing's on the wound.  
"So did you." Dylan said, putting his chin on Sam's shoulder, making her smile. He kissed her cheek.

"Um, are we missing something?" Zoe asked, watching them. Sam gasped, forgetting she was there.  
"Oh." Sam went red.  
"Ooooh." Zoe smirked, and Nick looked on in interest.  
"Yes Zoe. Smirk all you want." Sam laughed awkwardly. Dylan found this all highly amusing.  
"So are you guys together then?" Zoe asked.  
"Noooo." Sam said sarcastically, laughing more, and Dylan took hold of her hand.  
"Aw." Zoe said. "You're sweet."  
"Thanks." Sam said. They stood in silence for a little while, until they heard rustling of bedsheets. Zoe gasped.  
"She's waking up!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Jess? Jess baby... wake up." Zoe said, seeing Jess moved around on the bed. "Jess? Open your eyes for me."  
"Hmm." She moaned.  
"Jess." Zoe said, holding her hand. "Wakey wakey."  
"Mum?" Jess whispered, and she winced. "Ah."  
"Im here darling." Zoe said, moving Jess's hair away from her forehead. "Mums here."  
"Ow." Jess whispered. Tears stung at her eyes when she felt the sharp pain. "It hurts."  
"I know it does hunny." Zoe replied, tears stinging in her own eyes at seeing her daughter in so much pain.  
"Owww." Jess groaned and looked at her mother with a pained look.  
"Shh its alright." Zoe said, seeing her break down. She began to cry and her breathing rate increased.  
"Its alright." Nick said, walking behind Zoe so she could see him.  
"What happened to me?" She asked while sobbing.  
"You got up in the night." Nick explained. "And someone stabbed you."  
"Oh." Jess said, replaying it all in her head, and she sobbed, which made her stomach hurt. She screamed out in pain.  
"Calm down." Zoe said, holding her hand. "You're going to hurt yourself."  
"Im already hurt!" Jess said, crying hard. Her mother was on the verge of sobbing herself.  
"Please stop crying." Zoe pleaded. "You will hurt yourself even more."

Jess tried to calm and with her mothers help, in the end she did stop.  
"Why does it always happen to me?" Jess asked, wiping tears away from her cheeks.  
"I don't know sweetheart." Zoe said, stroking Jess's hair. "I wish it didn't happen."  
"Me too." Jess said, looking over to Nick. "I hate this place."  
"So do we at the minute." Nick replied. "I just want to get you home."  
"I want my bed." Jess said.  
"I want mine too." Zoe sighed, smiling at her. "But we have to wait."  
"Well I'm fed up with waiting!" Jess said, getting angry. "Its not fair! All those people outside are trying to trash this place when they need it! And now because of them, we can't get out and its not fair. They need this place and we need our house. They can just walk away if they want to, but we can't walk out of here if we want to because they are being stupid idiots and won't let us leave!"  
"I know." Zoe told her. "I wish they would all leave us alone and stop trashing out property."  
"I'm just annoyed that I can't get into the house." Jess said, voice wobbling. "I just want to go home." Her eyes began to well up again.  
"Here." Zoe said, hugging her on the bed so she wouldn't have to move. Jess moved the slightest bit and she cried out in pain again. Zoe quickly let go and kissed her on the forehead instead.  
"We can give you some strong pain meds that will help you rest more." Nick said. "Or some less strong ones that will keep you awake."  
"The strong one." Jess said. "It hurts enough and if I sleep I will get rid of the time."  
"Okay." Nick said.  
"I'll go and get it." Zoe said, and left the room.

She walked into the reception area and Tess made eye contact with her and walked over. Tess could see she had been crying.  
"Zoe." Tess said. "I heard about Jess. Is everything okay?"  
"Everything is fine, thank you. She's just a bit shocked and fed up with all the injuries." Zoe said, hoping she knew everything so she wouldn't have to explain.  
"Good." Tess said. "And are you okay?"  
"Im fine. Just a bit tired, thats all." Zoe said, but her face and mind said something else. Her eyes welled up against her wishes and Tess looked at her.  
"Whats the matter?" Tess said, rubbing her arm.  
"Ugh, everything at the minute." Zoe said, wiping her eyes.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Tess asked, and Zoe nodded.  
"Jess was upset and in pain when she woke up earlier and she was moaning saying she wanted to go home. She said to me 'why is it always me?' and it made me feel like I wasn't protecting her enough."  
"Thats rubbish. You are doing a great job with her!" Tess said, and Zoe smiled.  
"But she got hurt so bad and there was nothing I could do about it." Zoe said. "I wish I could go back and shield her from everything."  
"We all feel like that sometimes." Tess said. "Like me right now. I wish I could take all this weight off your shoulders and put it on mine for a while to give you a break."  
"Thanks Tess but don't let my problems get you down too." Zoe said. "I had better get Jess's pain meds."  
"Okay." Tess said, and opened her arms for Zoe to enter.  
"Thanks." Zoe said as they parted. Tess was someone she could always look up to, even if Tess was shorter.  
"Hope everything goes okay." Tess said.  
"Thank you." Zoe said, flashing her a smile, feeling a little better. She wiped the remaining tears away and grabbed the medicine.

When she returned to Jess's room, Jess was crying and Nick was comforting her.  
"Here." Zoe said, and held up the medicine. She saw Jess smile as she knew she would be sleeping soon.  
"Do you want one of us to do it?" Sam said, pointing to her and Dylan.  
"Please." Zoe said, handing Sam it.  
"Why can't you treat me?" Jess asked, looking at her parents in confusion.  
"Its unethical." Nick said.  
"What does that mean?" She asked.  
"I will explain later." Nick said, seeing Sam ready with the pain medication.  
"Ready?" Sam asked everyone. She saw three nods and carried on. Zoe watched her daughter. She never thought she would have to see her put to sleep this early on in her life.

Jess's eyes slowly began to shut and just as they did, Zoe saw her eyes roll back and she knew she was asleep. Zoe kissed her forehead and held her hand, and Sam felt emotional watching the family. She took off her gloves as her job was done and walked into the ED with Dylan to give the couple some space.

"Sam duck!" Dylan said, as a rock came hurtling towards her. She turned around to Dylan to see what was going on, but before she knew it, the rock hit her right on the forehead with such a force that she fell backwards, unconscious. Tess saw the whole thing.  
"Sam!" Dylan said, catching her before she hit the floor. He looked at her head and she had a fairly big cut on her head which was bleeding considerably.  
"Sam? Sam can you hear me?" Tess asked her, and got no reply. "Its a good thing that we cleared a bed in resus."  
"Yep." Dylan said, lifting her up in to a bridal carry and just as they were about to walk in, Zoe and Nick rounded the corner and Zoe gasped at Sam.  
"What happened!" Zoe asked, seeing her collegue and friend unconscious.  
"Someone through a rock at her." Dylan said, as Tess opened the doors to resus for him. He muttered his thanks and layed her on the spare bed, Zoe stepped in for him as he knew he shouldn't treat her.

"Head wound isn't too deep but it was hit with quiet a force." Zoe said. "Do you know if the CT is working?"  
"I can call up." Tess said, and walked over to the phone. Zoe checked each of Sam's pupils and they didn't respond too well to the light.  
"Pupils slightly dilated, which leads me to think she possibly has concussion." Zoe said. "The CT should show us."  
"CT is fine and working." Tess said, and they began to prep her.

They wheeled her up to the CT scanner and Zoe watched the doctors do their job as an image showed up on the monitor. Zoe and Nick took a closer look while Dylan hung back in the background.  
"Nothing so far..." Zoe said, concentrating on each of the pictures being taken.  
"Good." Nick said, also concentrating on the pictures.

As the scan came to an end, they saw something on the diagram.  
"There." Zoe said, pointing to the monitor. Dylan looked atthe screen.  
"Skull fracture." Nick said, and Dylan agreed.  
"It doesn't look big at all." Zoe said. "She got away lightly considering the size of the rock and the force."  
"I know." Dylan said, looking at the scan again. "Still possible concussion?"  
"Yes." Zoe said. "We will only know for sure when she wakes up."  
"Okay." Dylan said, and they wheeled Sam down to a spare room. "Do you think it would be okay to put her in Jess's room? Most other rooms are full and there is only Jess in hers, and its a fair size."  
"Yeah." Zoe said. "Im sure Jess will like her company when they are both awake."  
"Im sure Sam would be the same." Dylan said, and they entered the room together.


	12. Chapter 12

"Woah woah woah." Lenny said, standing up as Zoe, Dylan and Tess walked into the room with Sam on a stretcher. "What happened!"  
"Someone threw a rock and she wasn't quick enough to move." Tess grimaced. "Has a small skull fracture and possible, most likely, concussion."  
"Must of hit her with quite a force then." Linda said, looking at her.  
"We need someone to properly dress the wound..." Tess said, and Linda volunteered.  
"I'll do it. I need something to do." She said, and Tess thanked her.  
"Its only got a bandage on at the minute because the bleeding stopped but it will need taping." Tess explained, and Linda hurried off to get the equipment ready.

"Is the power still out?" Nick asked Tess.  
"Um, I don't think so." Tess shook her head. "I think all this is from the main supply."  
"Great." Nick beamed and rushed to the door.  
"What?" Tess asked, confused.  
"I need to see the news, see whats going on outside." He said, and left.  
"Be careful!" Zoe shouted after him, and she didn't hear a reply. He probably didn't hear her.

Linda walked back into the room with clean gloves and the tape for Sam's head. She cleaned the wound thoroughly first to prevent infection, and then taped it up. She dressed it with a clean bandage and she saw that Sam was beginning to get a black eye.  
"Tess?" Linda said.  
"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Tess asked, concerned.  
"No, no." Linda said. "Its just I think she is getting a black eye." Tess walked over to have a look.  
"Oh yes." Tess said, agreeing with Linda. "She will indeed have a black eye."  
"Poor Sam." Linda said, and then Dylan walked in.  
"Is she getting a black eye?" Was the first thing he asked.  
"Yes, unfortunatly." Linda said. "I just found it."  
"Oh." Dylan said, sitting next to her.

"I bring good news!" Nick said, bursting into the room.  
"What?" Zoe asked, who looked up at him.  
"The news are saying that the riot is dispersing." Nick said. "We might get to leave later."  
"We won't." Zoe said. "Jess will have to stay here."  
"As will Sam." Dylan said.  
"Well at least we will get to see some of the outside." Nick said. "Get some lovely fresh air that isn't filled with petrol fumes."  
"Yeah. That i'm looking foreward to." Zoe laughed.  
"And me." Linda said.

"Guys?" Noel came into the room. "There is a news crew outside and they would like to hear your views on the riot."  
"Can you get them out?" Tess said.  
"Wait, no." Zoe said. "I want to talk to them."  
"You do?" Nick asked.  
"Yes." Zoe said, and left the room with Noel.

"You wanted someone to talk to?" Zoe said to the camera man.  
"Yes." He said.  
"Well i'd like to say something to everyone." Zoe said.  
"You name is?"  
"Dr Zoe Jordan." She said, and the man set up the camera.  
"Action."  
"I think the riot is disgraceful. People think a riot it the perfect time to be theives, and to hurt others. That's not acceptable. Ive been stuck in here all night because of it being to bad, and someone through a rock at my head." She parted her hair so the camera could see. "I also got burns on my face. My daughter, who has also been stuck here, has got much worse. She got pushed over which gave her a nasty concussion, she got cut by flying glass, and worst, someone in the hospital last night stabbed her. Who stabs a fifteen year old girl?"  
"Your daughter is alright though?" The man asked.  
"Well, I wouldn't say alright." Zoe said. "She is in a lot of pain and had to be sedated." She felt her eyes welling up. She turned back to the camera. "Many of my fellow collegues have also been injured, yet we all carry on working to help you guys. To help all of you who are contributing to this mess. Do you think that's fair on us? We haven't been able to leave! So please, please, think about your actions next time. You are all hurting innocent people. Thank you." She said, and they clicked off the record button.  
"It will be played probably at four." The man said, and Zoe smiled at him.  
"Thank you." Zoe said, and walked away.

"That was quite a speech." Nick said, as he was watching from a distance.  
"You have to wait for an hour to see it." Zoe said, looking at Nicks watch.  
"They are going to play it?"  
"Yeah." Zoe said, glad for the news crew being there. "Im glad too. Maybe then the rioters will see all the havoc they have caused."  
"Good." Nick said. "Make them feel guilty."  
"Yep." Zoe said as Nick put her arm around her.  
"How is your head feeling now?" Nick asked, looking at it.  
"Still fine." Zoe smiled and reached up to kiss him.  
"Good." Nick said, putting his hand through her hair.  
"When do you think Jess will be able to leave?" Zoe asked, cuddling into Nicks chest.  
"Not today." He said, and Zoe sighed. "I just want to get her home."  
"Me too Zo." Nick and and held her. She thought about everything in her head and she began to cry again, not afraid to hold back the tears this time.  
"No woman no cry." Nick sang to her. "no. woman no cry." He heard her laugh a little.  
"Everything's gonna be alright." He sang and rocked her. Zoe loved him so much, he was always there to look after her.  
"I love you Nick Jordan." Zoe said into his chest.  
"I love you too Zoe Jordan." Nick said, and kissed the top of her head.

"I had better go and see Niamh." Zoe said.  
"The girl you treated yesterday?" Nick said, letting her go.  
"Yeah." Zoe said. "She is still in here somewhere." Zoe said.  
"Okay." Nick said. "Be careful."  
"I will." She replied, kissing him before she left. She couldn't describe how she felt about that man. She didn't just love him; it was more than that.

She walked all through the hospital, and the last place she decided to look was where Niamh was.  
"Zoe!" Niamh said.  
"Sorry I didn't come back yesterday.. You probably know what happened."  
"Yeah." Niamh said. "I feel so bad."  
"Why?" Zoe asked, sitting on the edge of Niamh's bed.  
"I was a part of that!" Niamh said.  
"No, you were part of the protest. It got out of control after you were bought here."  
"Still." Niamh said, and she noticed the cut on Zoe's head. "What happened?" She pointed.  
"Oh, someone threw something through a window upstairs and glass got me." Zoe explained.  
"What about your face?" Niamh said, pointing out the burns.  
"A firework." Zoe sighed.  
"Oh." Niamh said, and looked sad.  
"Whats wrong?" Zoe asked her, watching the tears well up.  
"If only we hadn't joined that stupid protest in the first place! That wouldn't have happened." She said, a tear slipping down her face.  
"It wouldn't have made a difference if you joined or not. It would have gotten out of control anyway." Zoe said. "The only difference would be that you wouldn't be here."  
"I know." Niamh said, wiping her eyes. "By the way, how is Chloe? No one would tell me anything."  
"I can honestly say I don't know." Zoe shrugged. "I will get someone to tell you."  
"Okay." Niamh said.  
"I have to go." Zoe said. "My daughter is here at the minute."  
"Oh she is? What's her name?"  
"Jess Jordan." Zoe explained.  
"She goes to my school! Can I speak to her?" Niamh asked.  
"Not right now..." Zoe said, thinking of how to tell her.  
"Why? She isn't a patient here is she?" Niamh asked.  
"Im afraid so. She got some of the worst injuries that the riot caused." Zoe said sadly.  
"Um, what sort of... injuries?" Niamh asked awkwardly seeing that it was hard for Zoe to talk about.  
"Well..." Zoe took a deep breath. "She got pushed. She fell and hit her head on the wall and got a concussion."  
"Nasty..." Niamh said, remembering her concussion from before.  
"Thats not all." Zoe shook her head. "When the glass in the window broke, she got a deep cut on her hand."  
"Oh."  
"And because there was a fire, we all had to go through the air vents to get out. She hates small spaces, and she began to feel really ill, partly because of the concussion. She ended up passing out as she got out."  
"Oh my god." Niamh said.  
"Wait for it." Zoe said. "We all slept in the same room, and she got up in the middle of the night because she was thirsty. She got stabbed by a looter."  
"What?" Niamh said.  
"She got stabbed. She is in a lot of pain." Zoe said, hating the memories she had. Niamh was silent. "She is on the mend though. It wasn't too bad considering what it could have been."  
"Oh." Niamh said, trying not to imagine.  
"Id better go." Zoe said, holding back the tears the best she could. "I will get someone to tell you about Chloe."  
"Thank you." Niamh said. "I hope Jess gets better soon."  
"Thanks. I will tell her when she wakes up." Zoe said, and left Niamh on her own.

"Zoe!" Linda called as she walked into the staffroom. Everyone but Sam and Jess were there.  
"What?" Zoe asked.  
"You're going to be on the news!" Linda said. "Look!"  
"Okay." Zoe said, and joined in with the crowd.

Everyone beamed seeing Zoe on the big screen, and they all listened closely to what she had to say.  
"...I also got burns on my face. My daughter, who has also been stuck here, has got much worse. She got pushed over which gave her a nasty concussion, she got cut by flying glass, and worst, someone in the hospital last night stabbed her..."  
"Seriously, who stabs a fifteen year old?" Zoe heard Scarlett whisper.  
"...fellow collegues have also been injured, yet we all carry on working to help you guys. To help all of you who are contributing to this mess. Do you think that's fair on us? We haven't been able to leave..."  
"Very true, very true." Tess muttered while still listening, making Zoe smile. As it finished, everyone gave Zoe a 'Congrats' or 'Well done' for doing what she did. Zoe smiled, and she felt a bit happier than she had for a while.

"Woah, whats this about?" Zoe asked, making everyone be quiet. They all listened to the broadcast with eager ears.  
"Yes!" Linda said, and Zoe sighed with relief. Zoe's speech on the air made everyone think about what they were doing outside and some of them had started to leave.  
"You made the riot start to stop!" Lenny said. "Thank you!"  
"Its.. fine." Zoe said, happy with the result. She would finally be able to get out of the hospital and get home, get some clean clothes and have a long shower.  
"Jess will be happy." Nick whispered in Zoe's ear and hugged her from behind as they celebrated.  
"I know." Zoe said back. "Shall we go and sit with her?"  
"Sounds like a plan." Nick said, and they walked to see their daughter together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Id just like to say that the song Nick was singing is called 'No woman no cry' by the Fugees. It was played at the very end of the casualty episode #HolbyRiot part 2.**

Also, This story will end in two chapters. I want to get it done before I got to my mums as I get back on saturday... And i'm going to the Harry Potter Studios on Sunday so I most likely won't be updating then either. So I hope to get it done by tonight, and if not then, then tomorrow morning. I have an idea for a new story too, so look out for that next week!

  
"The riot has cleared just about!" Linda came in four hours later. "Only a few members hanging around being told by police to go home."  
"So we can get out now?" Zoe asked.  
"Yeah!" Linda said, basically jumping of the walls in excitement. "Because the hospital is technically shut, Tess said that us that were here over night can go and get cleaned up."  
"Oh right." Nick said. "So are you going?"  
"Oh yeah!" Linda said. "Me and Lenny are going."  
"See you tomorrow then." Zoe said, standing up and hugging her.  
"What was that for?" Linda giggled.  
"For helping my the past few days." Zoe said. "We really appreciate it."  
"Its no problem. Just doing my job."  
"Tell Lenny the same." Zoe said. "Give him our thanks."  
"I will, don't worry." Linda said, looking over at Jess. "Oh, I think she is waking up."  
"She is?" Zoe turned around and walked over to her. "Jess?"  
"Hmm." Jess said, slowly coming to. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw her mother. "Mum."  
"Hey Baby." Zoe said, as she saw Jess's eyes open.  
"Can we go home soon?" Was the first thing Jess said, and Zoe laughed.  
"Im sorry but you have to stay in for a few days with that injury." Zoe said. "The riot, is however, gone."  
"Yay." Jess said, and saw her dad walk over to her.  
"Jess, im gonna pop home and get you some clean clothes. Is there anything else you want me to bring you?"  
"My laptop?" She asked.  
"Sure." Nick said. "I will be back in an hour or two."  
"Bye." Zoe said, kissing him before he left. "I will go home after you come back so one of us is here at all times."  
"Okay, see you." Nick said, and left the room.

"Mum?" Jess said. "Can you pass me my phone?"  
"Here." Zoe said, giving it to her. Jess stared at it for what seemed a long time.  
"Since when were you on the news?" Jess gasped, reading texts from all of her friends.  
"Since earlier." Zoe smiled. "Why?"  
"My friends keep texting me saying that they saw you on the news." Jess said. "They are all asking if I am alright because they that you said 'My daughter got stabbed'..."  
"Oh right." Zoe said. "They wanted someone to be interviewed and they weren't supposed to be here, but I took the chance while I had it."  
"Good for you mum." Jess said.  
"So are you feeling better?" Zoe asked her daughter. She was definatley more cheerful now.  
"Better." She smiled. "I can't feel it."  
"Well the meds are still in effect arn't they?" Zoe smiled and Jess laughed. She loved this side to Jess, the happy smiley one. She watched her pick up her phone and text a few of her friends.

A few minutes later, Jess gasped.  
"What?"  
"My facebook." She said. "So many people had said things."  
"Really? Like what?" Jess handed her the phoneand Zoe scrolled down.

"Saw your mum on the news and heard what she said about you! Are you okay! x"

"Omg are you alright? Heard about it on the news!"

"Hope you are okay Jess, all thinking of you :) x

"Wish you a speedy recovery Jess!"

"Wow!" Zoe said, seeing loads of them.  
"I know! Half of them don't even know me." Jess shrugged, and took her phone back.

They heard coughing from the other side ofthe room and it turned out Sam was waking up. Dylan wasn't there. Zoe quickly pulled out her pager and paged Dylan.

Dylan was in the staff room chugging down a glass of water, and he felt his pager go off. He looked at it and saw it was Zoe. Zoe? Oh, she was with Sam! He slammed the glass on the work top and fled the room, hoping Sam was okay?  
"Sam?" He said, bursting in through the door.  
"She has started to wake." Zoe said. "I thought you would have wanted to be there."  
"Thank you." Dylan said, and sat next to her, taking hold of her hand. "Sam?"  
"Sam?" Zoe said too, trying to get the young woman to wake up.

She slowly opened her eyes, and squinted at the light in the room. Her eyes slowly adjusted to it, and she opened her eyes wide.  
"What happened?" Sam said, not remembering a thing. "Oh my god what happened?"  
"Calm down Sam." Dylan said, and as she Dylan, she did calm down a lot.  
"What happened?" She demanded, and felt her head because she felt pain.  
"No don't touch it." Dylan said, holding her hand down.  
"Why!"  
"You got knocked out! By a rock thrown... It hit you quite hard and you have a small skull fracture."  
"Oh my gosh." Sam said.  
"We don't know if you have concussion though. We needed to wait until you woke up." Dylan said.  
"Do you mind if I check now?" Zoe said, getting the torch.  
"Fine." Sam said, and looked into the torch.

She did the procedure and then put down the torch.  
"Can you sit up for me?" Zoe said, and held out her hand to help Sam up.  
"Woah woah woah." Sam said as she sat up, and grabbed the rails on the side of the bed.  
"Dizzy?" Zoe said, pushing her back down.  
"Very." Sam said, trying to blink it away.  
"Okay..." Zoe said. "I think its safe to say you have a concussion."  
"Great..." Sam rolled her eyes and immediately regretted it. Her headache got worse.

Jess was watching her mother work and she couldn't help but admire her. She saved people's lives on a daily basis! But it wasn't just her. It was everyone in this hospital. They are all remarkable people who help save people's lives. Sam and Dylan saved her life, and she was very grateful. Jess made her mind up, in that few minutes, that she would follow her mother and fathers footsteps.

The next day, it was the evening and Jess was allowed to go home. Zoe and Nick helped her into a wheelchair and they said their goodbyes to Sam and Dylan before heading out to the reception to say goodbye to everyone else.  
"Bye Jess!" Linda said, running up and hugging her. "Take care."  
"Thanks." Jess smiled, and recieved a hug from Lenny too.  
"Get better soon Jess." Tess said, smiling at her. "I'll see you soon." Jess smiled at her.  
"Lets go." Zoe said, and Jess just couldn't wait to get into her own bed, watch TV and use the internet freely.  
"Bye." Jess waved as Nick wheeled her out and Zoe walked next to her.

"I bet you can't wait to get home, can you?" Nick said yo her, as he helped her gently into the back seat.  
"No I can't!" Jess squeeled and winced as it hurt her stomach.  
"Calm down dear." Zoe said.  
"Sorry." Jess said, happily. She was finally going home.

**Thats basically it... I will post an epilogue as the next chapter. x **


	14. Chapter 14

EPILOGUE

Two weeks later Jess was going to go back to school for the afternoon only as they didn't want her to do anything strenuous. Jess begged her parents to take her to work in the morning so she could see everyone.  
"Please please please let me go and see everyone." Jess pleaded.  
"I said no Jess. You need to rest if you want to go to school later!" Zoe said, annoyed with the constant moans.  
"Im fine though!" Jess said. "Look, there is only a scar now. That is all." Jess said, lifting up her top to show the 3cm scar.  
"Yes but you still have the remains of the concussion and the cut on your hand is still healing." Zoe said.  
"I don't have a headache, i'm not dizzy and I feel great." Jess said. "Please?"  
"Fine!" Zoe said. "But don't moan at me when you feel unwell!"  
"Thank you!" Jess said, running up and kissing her mother. "I love you!"  
"Yeah, only when you want something." Zoe huffed and Jess smiled at her.  
"Thats not true."  
"Yeah yeah." Zoe said, smiling. "Whatever you say."  
"Haha." Jess said sarcastically.  
"You'd better get ready if you want to come." Zoe said, mixing her coffee and looking at the clock. "We leave in half an hour."  
"Okay." Jess said, and ran up the stairs.  
"Not so fast!" Zoe said, and sighed when she heard the door slam.

Twenty minutes later, Jess arrived downstairs in her school uniform and was all ready to go.  
"Are we going?" Jess said, excited.  
"Not just yet! Still got ten minutes!" Zoe said. "Why do you want to go so bad?"  
"I like it there." She shrugged. "Everyone is so nice, funny, and the vending machine is really cheap. And I like the idea of being a doctor."  
"You do?" Zoe said. "Great! It will run in the family. Clinical lead or trauma lead?"  
"Probably clinical." She stopped and laughed as she saw Zoe put her hand to her mouth in sarcastic disgust. "Only because I can boss people about. If I can't be clinical lead, then trauma. They are both good."  
"Trauma lead is best." Zoe said, raising an eyebrow at her. "I should know. Ive done both jobs."  
"Since when?"  
"Since your father was ill one time and I took over his duties." Zoe said. "There is so much work with beinga clinical lead. Trauma lead is basically the same with less work."  
"Clinical gets paid more." Jess said, sticking her tongue out at her.  
"Not by much." Zoe said.  
"Still gets more." Jess said. "I can buy more shoes."  
"Just like your mother, aye." Zoe said, and slipped on her high heels. "Nick!"  
"Coming." He said, walking down the stairs with his breifcase in hand.

They got to the ED just before seven thirty and as Jess walked through the door, Linda was first to see her.  
"Jess! How are you?" Linda said, walking up to her.  
"Im fine!" Jess said. "No pain anymore."  
"Great." Linda smiled and gave her a hug. "When are you going back to school?"  
"This afternoon." Jess beamed. "I can't wait."  
"I never thought I would have her say that." Zoe said. "Normally its 'School is so boring!' or 'I don't want to go to school!'."  
"But I have been on best rest for ages! I need to see all my friends." Jess said. "And I have GCSE's soon, and if you want me to be a doctor, I can't miss them, can I?"  
"True." Zoe said, and she saw Tess walk over. "Tess! You don't mind her staying this morning? I have to take her to school for this afternoon."  
"Sure, its fine." Tess said. "How are you anyway?"  
"Fine." Jess replied. "I can't wait to go back to school."  
"I bet you can't." Tess smiled.  
"Lenny!" Jess shouted, and he turned around hearing his name.  
"Oh!" He said, jogging over. "Hey Jess."  
"Hey." She said.  
"Hows the stab wound?" He joked.  
"Its all good." Jess said.  
"Good good." Lenny said, and his pager went off. "I need to go, sorry! Hope you have fun at school."  
"Thanks." She said, and got back to speaking to everyone else.

Jess was better and couldn't wait to get back to school. Her friends asked her all about it and so did her teachers. She had to explain the story a lot that day to everyone that was interested. She was glad to get back home, and as she put her bag down, she flopped on the sofa.  
"Knackered?" Zoe asked as she shut the door behind her and Nick.  
"Just a bit." Jess said. "Why did I even want to go to school?"  
"I have no idea." Zoe said.  
"I don't want to go back tomorrow. Can you say i'm sick?"  
"No." Zoe laughed. "They know you are better because they have seen you today."  
"Oh yeah." Jess sighed, and put her feet on the coffee table.  
"Jess." Zoe said, knocking them off. "That table is for drinks, not feet!"  
"Ugh." Jess said, laying across the whole length of the table.  
"I will get dinner on in a bit." Zoe said.  
"Thank god. Im so hungry." Jess said.

**There! Thats it! Hope you enjoyed it all! :) Please follow me as an author to keep watch of new stories :)**


End file.
